Trouble Among Us
by Runs With Shadows
Summary: What if Harry Potter died during his birth? What if the fake Harry had a brother? What if the fake Harry had darker majic than Moldy-shorts? Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley bashing. Rated M for language and SLASH! Unknown pairings.
1. Before The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own Harry Potter, The Addams Family, or Gundam Wing in any way (unfortunately). *pouty face*

"...talk..."

"..._thoughts_..."

"...**parseltongue**..."

* * *

><p>Two twins, both boys, sat in there cradles. Their large green and amythest eyes shone eerily in the darkness of the room. Their hair, light and dark brown, was long and messy. The baby boy with amythest eyes had a small Anarchy tattoo on his left palm while his brother with green eyes had an Eye of Horus on his. Both had triple piecings on their right ears inscribed with many protection runes on them as well as a triskelion necklace enchanted to never unlatch from around their necks.<p>

The moonlight shone clearly through the open window, reflecting off a pair of shimmering green and silver eyes. The owner of said eyes could sense something coming, something evil. But neither child knew that their peaceful lives were going to be disrupted so severely.

There was a small crack as three figures Apparated into the dark nursery. The one in front, an old man said, "Take them both; Either one could be the child of prophecy. " The twins could tell that this man was not one to be trusted. The other two, an older woman with a tight bun on the top of her head and a man with chin-length black hair, were the more trustworthy of the three.

"But these children are not the children of those who have defied the Dark Lord three times," sneered the black-haired man.

"Correct, Severus, these children wield a very powerful majics; elven, demon, and godly. I am unsure as to where the children could have acquired the god majic, as their parents are an elf and a demon. Although I believe that the god majic is a result of the mixing of elven and demonic majics. Anyway, please be careful to not make many loud noises that could wake the children."

"Too late, "Severus muttered.

"But Albus, taking these children from their home is kidnapping. The ministry and the press will have a field day with this," the woman scolded Albus quietly.

The two children had crawled into one cradle while the adults spoke, their bright eyes piercing through the darkness. The gaze caused the three to shiver as they felt the green orbs peer straight through to their souls and pick apart their deepest, darkest secrets.

"Minerva, place a silencing charm over the two children, "Albus ordered.

The lone female witch shot her oldest friend and colleague a look before casting a quiet Silencing charm over both children. She then quickly cast a wandless Comforting charm on the two. The two children watched her with knowing eyes.

Albus moved quickly to lift the two boys out of there cribs. As he lifted the children, he read the names stitched into their clothing; on the dark brunet's, the name Wren Vanos, and on the brunet's, Loki Vanos. He handed Wren to Minerva before turning back to the crib.

As he lifted Loki out of the crib, the infant latched onto Albus' exposed thumb and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Albus refrained from swearing as he carefully handed the flailing child to Severus, who held the child as if he were holding the plague.

Both children calmed down as soon as the old man was a few feet away from them. Severus looked down at the small baby in his arms and smiled as Loki reached up and touched his face. Wren did the same to Minerva, earning himself a similar smile in return.

Albus frowned. He had hoped that the little brats would have misbehaved for his two most loyal companions.

Deciding to mull over this fact later, he pulled a small golden chain from a pocket in his robes and held it out to the two holding the infants. Both grabbed hold of the chain, making sure they had a firm hold of the children. They then heard soft footsteps move quickly out of the neighboring room into the hallway.

"Privet Drive," Albus said, activating the portkey just as a tall, silver-haired man in a pair of gray sweatpants burst into the room followed by a much shorter brunet in an oversized white button up shirt.

"NO!" the brunet yelled before he dropped to the ground and burst into tears. "They're gone. I should've placed the blood wards around the house and now they're gone and it's all my fault!"

His soul mate quickly dropped to his side, careful to tuck his black, leathery wings against his back, and pulled his blubbering mate into his lap and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Hush, Durion*****. We will get them back. I promise."

"I don't care if we have to use the forbidden arts, Samael******, I want them back!" Durian's words grew choppy as he began hiccupping into Samael's broad chest.

"I know, love," Samael whispered and kissed the top of his mate's head, all the while speaking sweet nothings to his distraught mate's gently pointed ears.

Durian sobbed, unaware that Samael's deep red eyes were staring at the place where his sons' kidnappers stood not five minutes earlier, his mind full of merciless death and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>*-<strong> (Doo-ree-on) Elven for Adrian from http:/www(.)arwen-undomiel(.)com/elvish/boynames(.)html

****- **(Sam-eye-el) Demon angel of death, prince of the power of the air from http:/angelsghosts(.)com/underworld_demons(.)html

Triskelion necklace- http:/thumbs2(.)ebaystatic(.)com/m/moDqYnh2GxAsLggZZpyodXg/140(.)jpg

Eye of Horus picture- http:/www(.)tattootribes(.)com/multimedia/92/Egyptian-memory(.)jpg

Eye of Horus info (contributes to the story later on)- http:/www(.)ancientegyptonline(.)co(.)uk/eye(.)html

Symbol of Anarchy picture- http:/www(.)featurepics(.)com/FI/Thumb300/20110913/Anarchy-Symbol-1997162(.)jpg

Symbol of Anarchy info (also contribute to the story later on)- Also known as the Circle-A. Many people do not give it much thought but the anarchy symbol is also of the occult. Enclosed in a circle is the letter A, which represents anarchy. Anarchy is the absence of all law and disobedience to any existing law. (Couldn't find an adequate definition that would fit into this story) http:/www(.)nazarite(.)net/evil-symbols(.)html


	2. Beginnings of New Lives

I don't want to have to do a disclaimer all the time so the first chapter will have to suffice for the entire story.

"...talk..."

"..._thoughts_..."

"...**parseltongue**..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Six years later<em>**

**_Sunday, September 21, 187 11:29 pm_**

**_4 Privet Drive~_**

Harry's hand twitched, the blood dripping from the tip of the stainless steel blade. His waist length hair sticky and greasy from not showering since the week before.

"Harry, please," a quiet voice whispered. "Please don't do this."

A gruesome smile broke across the eight-year-old's dirty face. Petunia Dursley cowered further into the corner and whimpered when she felt the gaping wound in her side stretched and tear. She had known the small boy had a fractured mind for three years now, even though he had been five the first time she had noticed _odd _things about her 'nephew.' The way he spent any extra time he could get at the cemetary, talking to the snakes in the backyard, an increasing fascination with sharp objects and a frightening finesse with which he could use them. The way he would sometimes talk to himself.

Harry watched his _oh-so-loving _aunt as she gave a small shudder. His glowing emerald eyes flickered to the still figures of Dudley and Vernon Dursley. He had had a bit of fun dealing with the two, the long, thin cuts all over their bodies evidence of that. Another twitch of his small hand. His gaze slid back to his aunt as she gasped.

"Why are you doing this?" Petunia asked in a gasping voice, pain arching through her bony form.

Without answering, he gave another grin as he saw the snake venom begin running its course through his aunt's body. He took a step forward. His aunt trembled and pressed her body into the wall. Another step and she whimpered. Two more steps and he stood over her. She sobbed, hot tears spilling down her bleeding cheeks that stung the wounds criss-crossing them.

Harry brought his knife back before thrusting forward sharply into his aunt's long neck, burying the knift to the handle and into the wall. He pulled the knife away and pressed his hand to the gushing liquid running from wound. When his hand was covered and his aunt no longer bleeding, he lifted his hand to the light and looked at it. The crimson blood dripped down his arm. He tentatively flicked his tongue out and caught a small droplet. His body hummed with an energy that raced through his veins. He quickly lapped at the sticky substance on his hand, waves of energy hitting his nerves and he growled with pleasure.

"My, my. What have we here?" a smooth female voice drawled.

Harry turned to the new voice and raised the knife threateningly towards the black-clad form standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She laughed, a chilling sound that sent a chill up the child's spine. Harry liked her; she felt like him.

Another form, male, stepped behind the woman and pulled out a cigar and lit it on the single lit candle on the counter. The man felt the same as the woman. Harry smiled at the two then turned his attention back to the three forms on the floor. He ran a finger through the pool of blood surrounding his aunt and sucked it clean. Using the new energy, he began to dismember his relative's bodies and put them in black plastic garbage bags.

When he had finished, he turned to the messy kitchen. The blood had by now dried and would be a pain to clean, so, with and small flick of his wrist, the blood reliquified and lifted off the floor into small orbs of ruby colored beads. They wobbled a moment before combining into a large ball in the center of the room. Harry opened his mouth as a stream of gore rushed down his throat.

Morticia and Gomez watched Harry as he worked on the bodies and cleaned up the dried blood on the floor and walls. Both were pleased when, instead of simply banishing the crimson blood, he began drinking it.

After a couple of minutes, the floating orb of red was diminished and the kitchen spotless, save for the large black bags near the side door, Harry turned back to the couple.

Morticia gave a small smile to the child. In a silky voice she said, "What is your name, young one?"

Harry thought for a moment. Seeing as he had no intentions of using the names he had in that house, he remembered the name that had frequently been spoken by the 'voices' sometimes.

"I am Wren. And who might you be?"

The couple had smiled at the name before Morticia answered smoothly.

"I am Morticia and this is my husband, Gomez. How would you like to be an Addams?"

Wren's head tilted to the side, giving the couple a calculating look. A moment later, he gave a single nod.

The couple smiled. Gomez stepped around his wife giving her a lingering kiss on her pale neck. He stepped back and picked up the six bags and took them out to the dumpster in the alley.

Morticia turned her attention back to her new son and tsked at his clothes. She drew out her thin, ebony wand and flicked it at the small child, instantly cleaning his skin and hair and changing his clothing into a black frock that was carefully fitted to his small, androgynous form. Another flick and his hair was pulled back in a long braid down his back.

Wren gave himself a quick lookover and flicked his wrist to give himself a black and red lace choker necklace and black boots with silver buckles up the side.

Morticia stepped out of the doorway and walked to a large shadow in the dining room. She stepped into it and held out her hand to Wren who daintily placed his pale hand in her grasp and stepped into the shadow beside his new mother. Gomez glided into the room from the kitchen's side door and grabbed onto Wren's other hand.

Wren felt shivers run down his back as everything turned dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Six years later<em>**

**_Sunday, September 21, 187 11:29 pm_**

**_Colony L2~_**

Duo looked at the wreckage surrounding him, tendrils of red streaked through his normally vivid amethyst eyes. There was a fair sized pile of mutilated soldiers in front of him.

He couldn't remember what had happened when he got there but he knew that the corpses were his doing.

A soft moaning came from the rubble to his right. Kneeling beside the pile, he cleared away the gravel and destroyed stonework.

When all the rubble was removed, he looked at the small figure lying in an indentation in the ground. A girl, not much younger than himself, looked up at Duo with large hazel eyes. Blood caked her face, several cuts littered her form, her breathing labored, and her thin, pale arm was bent at an awkward angle.

Duo carefully pulled her from the ground and into his lap. She gasped and coughed while he moved her before she relaxed against him.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for helping me out."

Duo nodded his head. He softly stroked the girl's hair as she took her last breath, her eyes turning glassy.

Forcing himself to not cry, he placed the girl's limp form on a large stone slab several feet away. A loud crunch behind him alerted him to another's presence. He whirled around to face the unknown, not caring if he died right then and there. Afterall, he didn't have any reason left to live anymore.

A man in a white lab coat stood unpreturbed by the wreckage all around him.

"Hello. I am Professor G. What is your name?" the man asked

Duo stared hard at the man, trying to determine if the man could be trusted or not. After coming to a decision, he told the man.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. So, wha' you wan' with me?"

"I would like to train you. I saw you take out the soldiers and I believe you would make an exceptional subject for my tests."

Duo thought this over: On one hand, he had nothing left for him there. But on the other, he could still help the other street rats. _Why not do both? I could train with this guy and pick up street rats on the way, _he thought.

He gave the man a sharp nod and walk to his side.

"Are you still going to go by Duo or would you like to change your name?" Professor G asked.

"I'll stay Duo. For awhile, at least," Duo replied easily.

Professor G led him to an alleyway a few blocks away and beckoned his new pilot aboard a shuttle.

When Duo had been safely strapped in and told not to touch anything, Professor G started up the shuttle and quickly set off for an asteroid lab a little ways out of L2. G landed in a crater on the side facing away from the colony and unstrapped the small boy from his seat.

"Welcome to your new home Duo."


	3. Receiving The Hogwarts Letter 1

At this point, they have found Uncle Fester and gotten rid of the Black Widow. Morticia isn't pregnant yet.

"...talk..."

"..._thoughts_..."

"...**parseltongue**..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Two years later<em>**

**_Wednesday, July 30, 189 3:38 pm_**

**_0001 Cemetary Lane~_**

Wren Addams sat primly in a long, black corset dress in the electric chair, smiling calmly at his sister. This was a common occurence in the Addams' home. At least when one of the other Addams children were either caught (which only happened to Pugsley) or volunteered (which only Wren did every time Wednesday got that look in her eye). So it's safe to say (depending on who is doing the saying) that Wren enjoys the torture his sister gave to him repeatedly. He also enjoyed that it irritated her to no end when her forms of torture were ineffective.

A loud squawk came from the window ledge.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be," Morticia purred.

She floated her way to the window ledge and caught the creature around the neck. The creature squawked and struggled, trying to get away. It was a common barn owl. And a letter was attached to it's ankle.

Morticia untied the letter with ease even though the poor owl was still struggling aqainst her tight hold. Once finished, she released the creature only to have it pinned to the wall with a sharp, serrated kitchen knife.

"Now, Pugsley; that was too quick," Morticia tutted at her firstborn.

Pugsley looked up at his mother, "I'll do better next time. I promise."

Morticia gave her son a small quirk of her lips and read the address of the letter.

_**Wren Addams  
>West Side Parlor<br>0001 Cemetary Lane**_

The crest was in the shape of shield with four animals in the corners and 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' in small scroll below.

"Wren, my sweet viper, you have a letter from Hogwarts here."

Wren stood gracefully from his perch in the chair and glided silently towards his mother. She handed him the letter and watched as he flipped open the envelope. He read quickly these words:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Wren Addams,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagell_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Wren's name appeared to be shaky, as if whatever was writing it feared his very name. No matter; he kept reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Wren gave an almost imperceptible terrifying smile. A smile that caused every wizard in Britain to shiver in fear.

* * *

><p>Wren and Morticia walked down the middle of their magical district. Everyone scattered as the Addams' passed.<p>

"What should we get first, viper? Robes, perhaps?" Morticia said softly.

Wren appeared to think for a moment before replying: "Robes would be best to start with and then a wand. We have everything else at home, I believe."

Morticia smiled, causing three women to faint.

The two walked into _Cloaked, _the robe store. The woman behind the till looked up as the bell above the door rang and smiled softly at the two.

"How may I help you?" she asked calmly.

"We need 5 casual school robes and 5 formal robes for Wren here; he's been invited to Hogwarts for his schooling."

The woman nodded, "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Here are the measurements," Morticia purred, handing over the small sheet of paper.

The woman nodded and immediately went to work.

Morticia and Wren left the shop to a shop directly across from _Cloaked. _The store was dusty and dim. A tall, wiry teenage girl in black skinny jeans and green t-shirt that said, 'Eat me' walked to the front of the store to greet them. When she saw them she gave a large smile.

"Hello Aunt Morticia, Cousin Birdy," she caught the poison dart an inch from her heart and laughed, "You gotta do better than that!"

"It is good to see you again, Nyx," Morticia said softly. Nyx nodded back at her aunt, her short blonde and green streaked hair falling in her eyes.

"So, does Wren need a wand for school today?" Nyx asked.

Wren scowled at his cousin as he nodded sharply once. Nyx motioned for them to follow her to the back, talking as she went.

"My boss isn't here today so I'm running the shop for him. Do you have any idea what you will have in your wand other than the usual, Wren?"

"No," Wren answered shortly, still angry at his cousin for calling him that infernal nickname. He smirked on the inside as she pouted.

"From scratch then," she huffed as she opened the door to the back room and lead her aunt to a high-backed ebony chair and wandlessly conjured a tea set with 3 tea cups. As her aunt sat, Nyx pulled her shorter cousin over to a table covered in wand materials. Several of those materials were dangerous by themselves but even more so if combined incorrectly.

Nyx pulled out a medium-sized bowl covered in runes and put it on the only part of the table not covered in ingredients.

Looking in a nearby cupboard, she said, "First, you need to find any ingredients that call to your magic and put them next to the bowl." She pulled out a five inch knife from the back of the cupboard. Frowning, she waved her hand over it and the dust that had gathered on it disappeared. Smiling in satisfaction, she pulled out a small phial filled with a gold potion. When she turned back around, Wren had finished finding all his ingredients and was contentedly drinking red-tinted tea. Conjuring another, smaller table for her equipment and inspected the various ingredients next to the bowl.

"Basilisk venom, ancient dementor blood, and ebony. Hmm, haven't used ancient dementor blood in a while. And ebony is pretty pretty easy to fit in..." Nyx muttered to herself.

"Alright, now take this blade and slide it across your left wrist and allow 13 drops to fall into the bowl." Wren picked up the blade and slid it cleanly against his delicate, pale wrist and allowed the required amount of blood to fall. When the last drop fell, Nyx waved her hand at Wren's wrist and watched as the wound sealed itself. Moving quickly, she poured in the dark blood of the ancient dementor and allowed it to mix with her cousin's blood. Next, she poured the whole phial of basilisk venom into the bowl.

"Wren, put your hands on the two circular runes on each side of the bowl and let your magic flow into the bowl only."

Wren did as she asked and watched as she poured the golden potion into the bowl. The whole concoction swirled and glowed silver while Wren's own body glowed a startling green. A large pulse of magic shot out from the bowl, slamming into the walls and causing the cupboards and various items crowding the room to rattle. Then the magic receded until the glow could just barely be seen in the bowl and clung to Nyx's tan skin. Wren looked at the bowl in amusement as he took his hands off the runes.

The liquid inside the bowl swirled almost ominously as Nyx began smoothing the ebony and making it a little more porous to put in the core. Levitating the core and wand wood in the air, she made the liquid pass over the wood and allowing it to soak into the wood. When all the liquid was absorbed into the bark wood, she sealed it with a wave of her hand and levitated it to Wren's open hand. As soon as the wood made contact with his hand, the hair on his body stood on end and tingled. He closed his eyes at the feeling.

"How much would that be, my child?" Morticia asked from her spot in the chair, sipping her tea delicately.

"Free of charge. Think of it as a birthday present from me," Nyx smiled. Her eyes then widened.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, but what school are you going to?"

Wren smiled up at his overcurious cousin and said, in his most nerve wracking voice, "Hogwarts."

Nyx grinned and, in an equally nerve wrecking voice, "Excellent. Another Addams," before cackling loudly, loud enough for all of the alley to hear.

* * *

><p>I changed my profile pic to what Nyx would look like, just imagine the pink in her hair as turning from a bright green to a darker green at the ends. She's also a Metamorphagi.<p> 


	4. Receiving The Hogwarts Letter 2

This is during Duo's training, on Earth though in order to recieve his Hogwarts letter.

"...talk..."

"..._thoughts_..."

"...**parseltongue**..."

Sorry it has taken so long to upload a new chapter and thank you to everyone who has favorited and those who are currently following Trouble Among Us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Two years later<em>**

**_Wednesday, July 30, 189 3:38 pm_**

**_Underground Base_**

**_Somewhere in Texas~_**

Duo flipped over the battle assimilation dummies, throwing several three inch long knives into their skulls and ripping off limbs. His eyes were streaked with crimson red, far outweighing the brilliant amythest that his eyes usually were.

A loudspeaker crackled to life, "That's enough for now, go let off some steam and then hit the showers."

Duo nodded once and began to run to the other side of the room to the workout center. He headed straight towards the line of punching bags near one wall and, choosing a sturdy looking bag, began to punch and kick at it until it was a bunch of leather strips and piles of sawdust were everywhere.

A newer workout attendant, Jakob, stared in awe and fear, his jaw slack. Duo glanced at the man and kept walking to the shared showers door in the opposite corner.

After shoving the door open he grabbed a towel from the rack and grabbed another set of clothing. Moving quickly, he chose the first shower stall on the right side row. He turned the water on at full blast and quickly stripped and removed his hairtie, combing out the braid with his fingers. He stepped under the freezing water until it became steaming hot. His back arched as the temperature flucuated back to cold before returning to normal. The hot water slowly loosened and soothed his sore muscles. He let a contented sigh pass his lips as his eyes slid closed. Grabbing the generic orange scented shampoo that only he used, he quickly pulled a small palmful into his 2 foot long hair and scrubbed until his head was a mass of sudsy locks. He rinsed, making sure he got all of the soap out and picked up the brush that had his name on it. He carefully pulled the brush through his hair to pull out the knots and to make the underside of his hair was rinsed of the scented shampoo.

He faintly heard the main door open and click shut. Soft footsteps paused briefly at the towel rack and then move towards the shower stalls. The door across from his stall opened and whoever was in there turned on the water. Soft female humming could be heard from the opposite stall as they took their shower. It was a song that was used during training sometimes. Duo began to quietly hum the song as well and he gave a small smile as his quiet tenor mixed well with the girl's light soprano. Suddenly, the song changed to a slower, more haunting melody. Duo felt something tug at his senses, at his memories, pulling at him to go to the source. He waved it off and the tug lessened then disappeared altogether. He jerked as he realized the humming had stopped and that the water in the stall across from him had stopped too.

Duo shrugged and continued to put the orange scented conditioner through his hair. He pulled a comb through the slick locks to remove the tangles and rinsed the conditioner out.

Duo grabbed the towel hanging on the door's hook and quickly dried himself off. He pulled on the clean clothing in record time. Another shower started three stalls over as he stepped out of his stall.

_Damn, when did they come in? _Duo berrated himself.

Walking over to the long mirror and line of sinks on the wall perpendicular to the showers, Duo quickly rebraided his hair. Sensing another person walk up beside him, he tensed slightly. Looking over, he relaxed and smiled at his bunk neighbor, Anya Soen. His smile grew as he realized her hair was in a braid too.

"Hey Anya-pie. How was training?" he asked brightly.

"It was fine. And I thought I told you not to call me that, Du-Du," Anya smirked at her fellow troublemaker.

Duo gave her an innocent look, "Whatever do you mean, sweet cheeks?"

Anya scowled and opened her mouth to tell him off when the intruder alarm went off.

Both shot out the door, Duo dropping his towel and dirty training clothes in the hamper by the towel rack.

As they ran out of the training room red lights flashed and the alarms grew louder the closer they got to the infiltrated room, the dining hall. Using her shoulder, Anya slammed the door open and fell to the ground laughing and holding her stomach.

Duo looked to where his friend was looking... and tried to hold in the wild laughter that was threatening to break free. Walking slowly over to the 'intruder', Duo held out his right arm. A harried looking barn owl landed on his arm, glaring angrily at those that had been trying to catch the poor thing in a net. Duo giggled a little before he noticed a strange letter attached to the animal's leg.

With one hand, Duo released the letter and took the owl to the largest air vent and let it fly up the spacious tube to the outside world.

Duo looked at the thick envelope with curiosity. On the front it read:

**_Duo Maxwell_**

**_Dining Hall_**

**_South Texas_**

Duo was silent for a moment before saying loudly, "Well, you don't see _that _everyday, now do ya?"

Everyone stared at him openmouthed. Many were still shocked from seeing the owl land on his arm but they became more shocked when the letter stated the exact room he was in.

Duo, oblivious to his surroundings, tore open the envelope and pulled out the unusually thick paper. Reading it through quickly, Duo growled at the letter.

_Whoever sent this is either joking or is seriouly fucked up in the head: magic doesn't exist! _Duo tried to convince himself. But a small part of him said it was true.

Duo ran to Doctor G's office to show him the letter, just in case it was real.

Duo knocked two times and waited until he heard a terse, "Come in." He entered and placed the papers on the Doctor's desk then sat on the wheeled chair backwards.

Doctor G picked up the envelope and his eyes widened upon seeing the address.

"Was the owl that brought this the cause of the disturbance a while ago?" G asked, sounding amused.

Duo grinned, "Yup. everyone was freaking out because of it too."

G nodded and handed the letter back to Duo.

"What do you think about this? About magic, more specifically," inquired G seriously.

Duo thought a moment and spoke slowly, "At first I thought it was a joke, but something tells me it isn't?"

"Is that a question or is that an answer, Duo?"

"An answer?"

"Duo..." a tic mark appeared on G's forehead.

Duo laughed, "An answer!"

After a moment of silence, G said, "Magic is real, just so you know. It is probably because of your magic that your eyes change color when you're angry or scared. I believe you would like a demonstration, yes?" At Duo's sharp nod, G pulled a stick from inside his lab coat and flicked it at a book on a shelf behind Duo's head. Duo watched in awe as the book floated over him and set itself on the desk right in front of him. He watched as G waved the stick over three of his pencils, turning them into three different Gundam models. Then he flicked the stick again and mumbled a word and the models started fighting with pencils, stabbing and hitting each other. G jabbed the stick at everything that he had used magic on and both watched as they returned to normal.

"...Wow..." Duo breathed after a moment of silence.

G chuckled, "Wow indeed. This instrument that I used to do all of that is called a wand. Wands are as different as people, differing is length, color, and materials. Mine is 11 inches, made of mahogany, core of dragon heartstring. It took me less than five minutes to find it but it can take hours depending on the person. I got mine at Diagon Alley in London but I believe there are wizarding districts all over the world and even on the colonies. You can go to the wizarding district in New Jersey. I have some friends there who might be willing to house you and accompany you to Hogwarts. They have three kids and I think you four will get along easily."

"Okay, when do I leave?" Duo bounced in his seat, mentally thinking about who these people might be.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, so you better hurry up and pack now," said G.

Duo jumped up with a whoop and ran out the door so he could have a little more time to pack.

G chuckled then laughed as he thought about how they were going to get there.

* * *

><p>Before dinner the next day, Duo was excited and annoying the other occupants of the base with his annoying bouncing. After about three hours of this, Anya finally snapped.<p>

_"SIT THE FUCK DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU!" _she screamed. Duo squeaked and quickly sat on an unoccupied chair. After a moment of silence and stillness, Duo started humming and bouncing in his seat. Anya growled at him.

"What?" asked Duo, trying (and failing) to sound innocent.

Anya gave a roar of anger and flexed her hands, imagining strangling Duo. Duo gave her a cheeky grin as the cooks yelled, "Table 8!"

Duo popped out of his seat, Anya following close behind him. Both grabbed a food tray with plastic silverware and grabbed as much of the good food as possible then went back to their seats. Duo dug into his food, barely even bothering with the silverware. Everyone at the table besides Anya, who was eating just as fast, timed how long it took each of them to eat. Duo finished first and went up for seconds. Anya finished as well and followed quickly behind.

Sitting back down, they shoveled more food in their mouths. The table watched in awe, their own plates untouched.

"Where do ya guys put it all?" asked Jacob.

Anya and Duo looked at Jacob, to each other, back to Jacob and shrugged.

After everyone finished, Duo ran to his room and grabbed his duffel bag which was overfilled with t-shirts with witty sayings, baseball caps, his computer equipment, and an arsenal of a multitude of weapons.

Pulling the bag over his shoulder, Duo raced to G's office.

"I'm ready!" he yelled as he burst through the door, then ducked as a small knife imbedded itself in the wall where his head had been. Duo pulled out the blade and tossed it back at G.

"Good. Now follow me and we'll get you on your way," G stood from his desk. He walked quickly through the door, down the hall, took two rights and a left. He unlocked the first door down that hallway and gently pushed on the door.

Inside was a large fireplace with a warm fire lit on the low stack of logs. On the plain mantle were about ten medium-sized silver bowls with matching lids. Duo watched as G grabbed the container furthest to the left and open it.

"Take a small handful and throw it in the fire, then step in and say 'Number 1 Cemetary Lane' clearly, alright?"

Duo nodded and grabbed a handful of the slightly glittery powder, a bit skeptical that whatever he was doing was actually going to work. Shrugging, he threw the powder into the fire and was surprised when the fire turned a brilliant green that sparked something in his memory. Deciding to figure it out later, Duo stepped into the fire and called out, "Number 1 Cemetary Lane."

And with that Duo disappeared.


	5. Shopping For Souls

"...talk..."

"..._thoughts_..."

"...**parseltongue**..."

* * *

><p>Duo stepped out of the fireplace in a cloud of black soot and immediately jumped from where he had been standing, a small dagger now imbedded in the floor.<p>

He stared at it for a few seconds before pulling it out of the scarred wood and looked at it, turning it over in his hands. He stepped away from in front of the fireplace just as G stepped through.

Another projectile was thrown at G. Duo watched as G caught the dart between two fingers and smiled as the five adults Duo was staying with walked in the room. Three teenagers, one boy and what appeared to be two girls, unfolded themselves from the shadows and corners.

"You're quick," said the girl with two braids in her hair.

Duo gave her a lopsided grin.

"Duo, you are going to be staying with the Addams' until you begin your schooling. I'm sure you will get along with them and I expect you to behave," G spoke warningly. Turning his attention back to the family, "I'm terribly sorry I can't stay but I have work to do back home and I can't ignore it."

The one who appeared to be the mother of the three teens nodded and gave a smooth, "Of course."

With that G walked back to the fireplace and took a small handful of powder from a jar on the mantle. He gave a small wave to everyone and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Duo turned his attention back to the people in front of him and bowed, "I'm Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. It's nice to meet you."

The oldest woman smiled and rasped, "You can call me Mamah."

And the rest of the family introduced themselves until Wren was the last one to introduce himself. As Duo looked closer, he realized that the third teen he had presumed to be a female was actually a male with hair as long as his and wearing a long black dress.

Duo frowned and spoke slowly, "You're... Wren, right?" The rest of the family exchanged looks at this.

Wren smiled and said in a soft voice, "Yes, and your real name isn't Duo Maxwell, although I'm not sure what your real name is."

"It's okay; I don't know what it is either."

Duo's sad smile pulled at something in Wren's soul, something that recognised the soul inhabiting the body in front of it. Unknown to Wren, Duo felt the same feeling.

Duo reached out his hand and spoke in an official sounding voice, "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

Wren gently grasped Duo's hand and a large wave of magic pulsed outwards, causing two men sitting at their dinner table to jerk and stare at each other in disbelief.

"They're alive," they whispered to each other.

* * *

><p>"So, Duo, have you been training long?" Wren asked conversationally as he patiently taught his new friend how to use darts.<p>

"Yeah. I don't know when my birthday is, so since I was about sevenish. How about you?" Duo tried not to make a frustrated noise as his dart was slighty off, and had been for two hours now.

Wren thought a moment before replying, "I knew how to use various weapons and hand-to-hand combat since I was five when I started at my old elementary school. The library was incredibly useful to me at that time. Try flicking your wrist to the right instead of straight down the middle."

Duo nodded, doing as he was told and jumped and gave a loud cheer as the dart hit dead center.

Wren gave Duo a small smile before frowning.

"What?" Duo asked, instantly wary.

"Your necklace, where did you get it?"

Duo looked at the intricate necklace that had come out of his shirt when he jumped.

"Oh, it's something I've had since before I can remember. Why?" Duo answered, wondering where this conversation was going.

Wren didn't answer as he pulled out a matching necklace. Duo stared open mouthed at the necklace.

Before either of them could say anything, Morticia glided through the door and said in a voice like silk, "It is time to go to get your school things, Duo. You're welcome to come as well, my viper."

She simply raised a delicately curved eyebrow as her adopted son put his necklace back under the collar of his dress.

Both boys nodded and got ready to go.

* * *

><p>Quickly moving through the alley, the three got everything they needed for Duo before heading to the wand shop.<p>

"Back already?" asked Nyx with a large grin, her now shoulder length hair black with red and pruple highlights. She wore another pair of black skinny jeans but she now sported a labret piercing and was wearing a black shirt that said "This blows" with a trumpet underneath.

Morticia gave a short nod and said, "We need to get this young man a wand."

"Custom made like ours?" Nyx asked. Morticia nodded.

"Alrighty then. Follow me to the back room and we'll get to work on your wand," Nyx practically bounced to the back room, ignoring the annoyed look her boss gave her.

The three followed the spindly girl to the back room. Morticia and Wren sat in the two chairs around the table, each picking up a cup of tea.

Duo looked at the neat room and moved closer to examine the stocked cupboards. He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Over here, buddy," Nyx said smiling, pretending not to have noticed his jerk.

Duo looked at the table where a bowl carved with runes, a small knife, and a vial of gold potion.

"Go ahead and look in any of the cupboards for anything you feel connects to you," Nyx instructed.

Duo nodded once and began to look through the cupboards. Within seconds he pulled out a phial of ancient dementor's blood. Duo jerked as if he was being pulled on a string to another cupboard holding wood. Placing his hand over each shelf, Duo allowed his magic to find one compatible with him. He felt a snag when he passed over the third shelf down. Duo gently pulled out a thirteen inch piece of cypress wood and equally as gently placed it on the table. Jerking again, Duo walked to one last cupboard and quickly plucked out a small bejeweled box and set it on the table.

Nyx looked at the little box in surprise before shaking her head and muttering about "Damn kid just had to make this difficult" and a few other swears.

Duo tried (and failed) to look ashamed of himself, but only succeeded in making Nyx's mutterings worse. Duo just laughed at her.

Still muttering to herself, Nyx handed Duo the knife and gave him a curt "Left wrist, thirteen drops." Duo quickly did as asked and watched as Nyx healed his wrist as the last drop fell. Nyx poured in the ancient dementor's blood and waited until both bloods mixed together. Then she walked over to the farthest wall to grab a pair of tattered gloves and put them on. She walked back to the table and carefully opened the box. A bright light filled the room.

Nyx grunted as she felt the soul's magic lash out at her. She gently picked up the soul and taking a deep breath, dropped the orb in the bowl. A loud scream filled the room as the dementor's blood and the soul began to battle each other's magic.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped as abruptly as it began. A soft blue green glow emanated from the bowl.

"Quick, put your hands on the circles on the sides and push your magic into the bowl only," Nyx spoke urgently.

Duo did as asked and watched as Nyx poured in the gold potion. Duo pushed his magic into the bowl and watched as the blue green glow changed to a soft blue. Duo then began to glow a deep red the color of blood.

Nyx then spoke the one word used when something goes wrong.

"Shit."

And with that, the bowl gave a pulse of magic that was as strong as it had with Wren. Nyx closed her eyes, not wanting the magic to mess with her eyes like it had the day before. Her vision had been off for four hours aft that. Thankfully she had no customers or she would have been screwed.

Opening her eyes, Nyx made quick work of smoothing the wood and putting the core into the wand. She glanced at the liquid in the bowl as she levitated the liquid and noticed there appeared to be a face in the liquid. When she looked again, the face was gone. Nyx mentally shrugged and finished, quickly sealing it she allowed the newly crafted wand to float into Duo's outstretched hand.

A similar reaction that had happened to Wren happened to Duo as his skin made contact with the wand. Duo's eyes widened.

"Is there supposed to be something new in my head?" he asked in a vaguely worried voice.

Nyx nodded once and sighed, "Yeah. It's from the soul."

Duo nodded as his eyes glazed, as if he were listening to someone.

Morticia stood, Wren copying her, and floated over to Nyx.

"How much does this cost, childe," Morticia purred as she pulled out a small, black coin purse.

"Eighteen galleons, if you'll follow me back out," Nyx politely told her aunt. Morticia nodded and followed after Nyx, Wren practically dragging Duo, who still sported a slightly dazed expression.

After Morticia paid and Nyx teased her shorter cousin, the trio walked to the end of the alley and disappeared into a shadowy doorway.

* * *

><p>Yay for quick updates!<p>

Also, a little background: Wren got basilisk venom because he is a natural born Parselmouth. So is Duo but Duo got a soul because it is the soul of an apprentice of Merlin, Aducius, who had a similar Shinigami personality like Duo. Duo also got cypress wood because cypress is associated with Hades, the ruler of the Underworld.


End file.
